PERTUKARAN PELAJAR !
by Tico Michaelis
Summary: "kau tau shika aku sudah mencapai batas"."kumohon bertahanlah..."."jangan pernah kau nampakkan muka lo lagi..."."apa ! dasar brengsek"."...naruto.ayah meninggal"."sasuke kau harus menerima akibat dari semua ini"... huwaaa apaan ini . yasudah silahkan RnR !


**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair : xxx Xnaruto**

**Warning :YAOI. BISHOUNEN. Gak suka tapi silahkan baca #plak. Kalo mau ngeflame pake bahasa yang sopan key.**

**A/n : ao ! *lambain tangan. Aku disini bukan newbie Cuma baru nyoba nulis ajah. Alasan kenapa aku nekat nulis padahal gak ada keterampilan dalam menulis yaitu aku hanya ingin melatih tanganku biar cepet ngetiknya masalahnya di akuntansi mayob harus cepet ngetik buat ngentri datanya*plak malah curhat. Lalu daripada aku nulis yang ga jelas mending nulis di ffn ajah. Mohon bimbingannya. Riview sangat dinanti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo**

Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang cowok tulen yang hidup sendiri ditengah kota metropolitan Tokyo. Aku tinggal dirumah yang besar peninggalan ibuku -Kushina Uzumaki-. Ibu dan ayahku telah bercerai dua tahun silam. Sedangkan ayahku tinggal di Negara seberang "Korea" bersama Nagato kakakku. Bukan ! bukan karena perselingkuhan atau tetek-bengek lainnya yang mendasari perceraian atas kedua orangtuaku, melainkan masalah penyakit HIV ibu sehingga ibuku menyuruh Ayah Minato untuk menceraikannya. Awalnya ayah bersikeras untuk tidak menuruti permintaan ibu akan tetapi ibu terus memaksa ayah lalu mereka pun bercerai dan karena perusahaan ayah yang di Korea sedang mengalami krisis, ayah pun berangkat ke Korea bersama Kak Naga yang ingin melanjutkan kuliah disana. Kalau aku sih tetap disini menuruti permintaan terakhir ibu.

"Hoii lu ngelamun ajah Nar, kesambet setan toilet lu ya."seru Kiba dengan kekehan Anjingnya. Puas melihat wajah terkejutku. Ckk anak ini memang suka sekali mengejutkanku, katanya sihh mukaku unik kalau aku lagi kaget. Jarang gitu loh liat orang ganteng kaget pikirku narsis.

Aku hanya men_deathglare_nya dengan tajam tapi yang kudapatkan hanya suara tawanya yang mengelegar.

**Bletak**

"diam baka !"teriak Ino penuh amarah dapat terlihat dengan jelas banyak perempatan jalan di dahinya

"itteii Ino!"ketus Kiba pada Ino,sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sinis pada Kiba.

"rasain emang enak dapat bogem mentah dari ino!"ledekku kiba yang mendapat ledekkanku hanya medeathglareku sambil megusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan tadi.

"kau juga diam naruto."cela Ino pada Naruto yang langsung kicep mendengarnya.

Yap ! Ino dan Kiba adalah sahabatku Semenjak kita TK sampai SMA kita selalu bareng terus.

Kiba merupakan anak dari Paman Inu pemilik PET SHOP yang lumayan maju di Tokyo. Dia orang yang sangat berisik, nyebelin, dan yang paling penting dia peduli pada sahabat dan keluarganya tercinta –_ceileh_-.

Ino yamanaka itu anak dari paman Ichi aslinya sih Inoichi tapi kalo aku manggil Ino takut yang nengok anaknya jadi aku panggil saja Paman Ichi dan Paman pun tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Paman Ichi pemilik Toko Bunga di Tokyo dan lumayan maju juga buktinya para pejabat Tokyo suka memesan karangan bunga di Toko milik Paman Ichi dibantu dengan ino. Ino itu baik, penuh kasih sayang, fashionable, cantik –orang bilang sih kayak barbie- dan errr pesan gue sih kalian jangan pernah berani mengganggu ino yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya atau kalian akan kena akibatnya nanti, dia tuh cantik-cantik juga pandai karate bro.

Dan disebelahku seekor Koala. Ekhem maksudnya Shikamaru Nara, hah dia ini orangnya males banget entah kenapa Tuhan begitu adil memberikan otak yang jenius padanya. Shika atau Koala ini anak dari Pengusaha maju yang bergerak dibidang _property_ dan dia sahabatku semenjak dalam kandungan karena ibuku dan ibunya shika itu sahabatan, rumahnya pun sebelahan sama rumahku. Oiyah satu lagi, motto dalam hidupnya yaitu MEREPOTKAN.

"puas memandangiku"ucap sikamaru tiba-tiba. Membuatku terkejut dan apaan tuh seringaian jeleknya.

"ckk jangan kepedean Koala"kataku seraya mebuang muka darinya.

"kau semakin mirip perempuan Naruto jika ngambek seperti itu"cibir Kiba.

"mau ku tendang hah."ucap Naruto pada Kiba plus tatapan tajam yang gak ada tajam-tajamnya.

"yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar Naruto, kau itu seperti perempuan"tambah Ino dengan tenang meminum jus melonnya.

"aku itu tampan. jadi mana mungkin aku seperti perempuan, lihat tuh dibelakang banyak cewe yang lirik gue kan"cerocos naruto sambil menunjuk tangannya kebelakang ino.

Kiba dan ino pun menengok kebelakang seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh naruto 'apanya yang nglirik dia, lah orang mereka ngeliatin shikamaru. Nih anak emang percaya dirinya gede amat'pikir ino dan kiba serempak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah cepat bayar ini semua, sebentar lagi bell berbunyi"ucap Shikamaru yang melihat arloji putih dipergelangan tangannya.

"ahh benar juga, tapi kau yang bayar ya"perintah naruto seenaknya.

Sementara Kiba dan Ino yang mendengar permintaan Naruto sedang berbinar-binar matanya menantikan jawaban Shikamaru.

"baiklah." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang pasrah akan nasib dompetnya. Sebenernya sih dia malas debat sama naruto karana ujung-ujungnya dia akan bayar juga._ Ck merepotkan_ pikirnya.

"YATTA! Kau memang baik Shika"ucap Kiba, Naruto dan Ino serempak.

"mendokusai"gumam Shikamaru yang berjalan Counter makanan yang mereka pesan tadi dan membayar semua tagihan mereka.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena beda kelas.

**I'm the winner**

Seusai pelajaran terakhir selesai, Naruto pun beranjak keluar kelas bersama Shikamaru karena ia tidak satu kelas dengan Ino dan Kiba.

"Hoammm…. Entah kenapa Setiap pelajaran matematika aku selalu mengantuk."keluh naruto sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap dan menghapus air mata disudut matanya saking mengantuknya.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun mengacak-ngacak rambut naruto dan berjongkok didepan naruto.

Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Shikamaru hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"ck… cepatlah naik. Kau mengantukkan."perintah Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi naruto.

"tumbenan lo baik. Apa tidak merepotkan seperti motto-mu itu"kata Naruto sambil menepuk Bahu Shikamaru.

"ck cepatlah naik jangan banyak komentar"ketus shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mulai menaiki punggung tegap Shikamaru.

"baiklah jika kau memaksa, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau sakit pinggang"peringat naruto pada shikamaru walaupun tak digubris oleh shika.

Setelah naruto Naik kepunggungnya, Shikamaru pun melangkah keluar Gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Konoha Gakuen bukan tempat Sekolahnya orang-oranng Elit Melainkan semua kalangan, hanya saja memerlukan prestasi untuk masuk sekolah ini.

"Koala apa tidak berat Kau menggendongku"Tanya naruto yang merasa tak enak pada sohibnya.

"Bagaimana tidak berat jika aku menggendong gumpalan lemak"ejek Shikamaru.

Jambak

naruto yang mendengar ejekkan shikamaru pun menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"idiot, mana ada yang seperti itu."cerca naruto.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis yang tak disadari oleh naruto.

HENING

"bagaimana dengan perusahaan ibumu, Kitsune"Tanya Shikamaru untuk menghilangkan suasana yang hening sperti kuburan. Namun tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto. Shikamaru pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanannya dan mendapatkan wajah terlelap naruto yang begitu damai, bulu mata yang lentik , bibir yang membentuk hati berwarna pink yang terbuka sedikit, hidung mancung dan pipi yang agak tembem serta sinar matahari sore yang menerpa naruto membuat efek malaikat pada shikamaru yang terpaku beberapa saat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mereka memang searah dan rumah mereka hanya tiga blok dari sekolahnya jadi cukup berjalan kaki saja.

Begitu sampai dirumah naruto, shikamaru pun masuk kedalam setelah melewati gerbang tinggi berwarna gold dan melangkah kedalam memasuki rumah bergaya eropa yang bercat putih gading.

Sepi

rumah naruto begitu sepi hanya terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya naruto ingin ikut tinggal bersama ayah dan kakaknya, akan tetapi ibunya meminta agar tetap tinggal dijepang dan menempati rumahnya sekaigus mengurus perusahaan uzumaki yang dipegang olehnya karena naruto begitu menghormati dan menyayangi ibunya, akhirnya ia pun menuruti kemauan ibunya.

Setelah membaringkan naruto di kamarnya, shikamaru pun pulang setelah pamit kepada iruka –kepala pelayan dirumah naruto- dan akan kembali lagi pada jam makan malam untuk menemani naruto -itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak kematian ibu naruto-.

.

.

.

.

**Korea**

"eonjenga mannal nae kkumeul hyanghae~"pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan pun menudukkan tubuh proporsionalnya ketika telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan disambut tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah ketika sebelumnya terkagum-kagum dengan suara merdu dari Kurama yang merupakan seorang artis muda papan atas yang digilai oleh gadis-gadis remaja di Korea.

Kurama meninggalkan panggungnya setelah membalas sapaan dari _fans-fans_nya, dengan gaya angkuh Kurama melangkah ke ruangan khusus untuknya diikuti oleh Kakashi manager sekaligus anak asuhan ayahnya untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Kurama.

"aku bosan"ucapnya datar, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya di atas panggung dan dikamera.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lelah mengerti maksud Kurama. Kurama memang ingin sekali berlibur dan vakum dari dunia keartisannya tetapi karena _job_nya yang bejibun dan sudah terikat kontrak tidak bisa dibatalkannya begitu saja. Alasan Kurama ingin vakum juga karena ingin focus dengan sekolahnya, saat ini kurama sekolah di Godeunghaggyo Seol Internasional atau disingkat GSI.

"kau mau berlibur kemana?"Tanya Kakashi mengalah pada kurama seraya menatap punggung tegap kurama yang didepannya. Sementara Kurama yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan permintaan yang sudah lama ia inginkan ahirnya terkabul juga.

"Bukan berlibur tapi pindah keluar negeri"ucap Kurama enteng tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang sudah Hopeless mendengar permintaannya.

"ja-jangan ber-bercanda kau kurama, aku bisa dibunuh oleh ayahmu jika kau ingin pindah"sergah Kakashi "memang kenapa dengan disini bocah !"tambah kakashi.

"aku hanya ingin hidup damai dan mencari suasana yang baru"kata kurama dengan pandangan yang menerawang kedepan.

"lagipula aku sudah mendapat izin dari ayah"tambahnya.

"kenapa tuan hashirama tidak memberitahuku"gumam kakashi.

"baiklah jika tuan hashirama telah mengizinkanmu, apa boleh buat lagipula jobmu sudah kau kerjakan semua"tambah kakashi seraya duduk disofa empuk yang ada diruangan kurama untuk mengganti baju.

Kurama yang mendengar itu pun mengangguk merasa puas dengan jawaban kakashi. Jujur saja ia sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sangat monoton ini.

"ayo kita berkemas kakashi"perintah kurama setelah mengganti costumnya.

"ck baiklah"kata kakshi seraya meraih tas ranselnya. Sebenarnya kakashi itu belum tua dia masih berusia 20 tahun, ia masih kuliah. Jujur saja mengawasi seorang remaja kadang membuat kakashi kesal.

Setelah sampai diparkiran kakashi dan kurama pun memasuki mobil Lamborghini putih milik kurama.

Senju's House at 6.00 p.m

Setelah sampai di kediamannya, kurama dan kakashi pun memasuki kamarnya masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri dan berkemas agar paginya tidak keteteran karena khawatir ketinggalan pesawat.

**I'm the winner**

Orang kaya tidak berarti tidak pernah megang dapur. Mito yang seorang istri dari perdana menteri korea saja megang dapur tapi hanya masak saja katanya sih istri dan ibu tuh aku bukan para maid, yahhh hashirama yang mendengar penuturan dari istrinya hanya angkat bahu tak peduli malah ia senang karena istrinya itu menyadari posisi dan tugasnya.

Untuk saat ini mito sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak dan suaminya beserta kakashi.

"apa belum selesai mi-chan"kata hashirama sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang,membuat mito kaget dan menjatuhkan centong sayur yang sedang dipegangnya.

"astaga ! kau mau aku jantungan hashirama"kata mito sambil menggeplak tangan suaminya yang melingkar pun hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. Yah beginilah seorang senju hashirama tapi dia bisa menakutkan jika keluarganya diusik atau anaknya berbuat ulah.

Melihat balasan hashirama, mito pun hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan kebiasaan sang suami.  
>"sudahlah lebih baik kamu panggil anak-anak untuk turun" perintah mito pada sang suami.<br>sedangkan hashirama hanya menuruti perintah sang istri sebagai tanda maaf karena telah mengagetkannya. Hashirama pun memencet tombol merah yang berada di dekat kulkas dan mengatakan sesuatu pada alat seperti speaker itu namun bentuknya bulat dan kecil.

.

.

.

.

"sasuke-kun tunggu aku"ucap seorang gadis merah muda terlihat di name-tagnya sebelah kanannya yang bertuliskan Haruno Sakura.

Sementara pemuda yang dikejarnya terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"hosh…hosh… akhirnya terkejar juga"ucap sakura yang menetralkan pernafasannya. "nah sasue-kun ayo kita pulang bersama"kata sakura dengan tangan yang bergelayut manja di tangan kekar sang pemuda tampan.

"lepaskan sakura"ucap sasuke datar yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah sakura.  
>"mou… sasuke-kun tidak usah malu begitu"kata sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya supaya terlihat lebih imut didepan sasuke pemuda yang ditaksirnya.<p>

"**lepaskan."**perintah sasuke dengan nada yang ditekan dan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Sakura yang melihat respon sasuke yang tak bersahabat pun melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan sasuke dan mundur satu langkah.

"ba-baiklah ji-jika begitu lain kali saja"ucap sakura dengan takut-takut dan memasang senyum garing lalu mundur dua langkah dan berbalik menjauhi sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda untuk menemui para sohibnya di cafeteria.

I'm The Winner

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, sasuke tiba di cafeteria yang sangat elit bagaikan sebuah restaurant yang bergaya klasik dan megah terdapat lukisan-lukisan karya seorang pelukis terkenal terpajang di dinding-dinding yang berwarna gold karena efek lampu sehingga membuatnya berkilauan, juga para koki yang menyajikan makanan berkualitas untuk para murid yang merupakan dari kalangan orang berduit. Terlihat disudut ruangan terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya tanpa menyadari sasuke yang telah berada dihadapan mereka.

"ekhmm…"tegur sasuke seolah tenggorokannya gatel, membuat dua orang pemuda yang rupawan itu medongakkan kepalanya dengan serempak.

"ohh elo sas, kapan lo dating kok kita tidak menyadarinya". Ujar sai innoncent serta menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya yang tak dipedulikan oleh sasuke intinya ia dikacangin dan pundung dipojokan yang membuat sasuke dan neji yang di sebelahnya ilfeel eoh.

Tanpa menggubris sai, sasuke langsung duduk berhadapan dengan neji.

"lo kenapa sas muka lo asem banget ?"Tanya neji yang menyadari kalo sasuke itu lagi bad mood.

"hn"gumam sasuke ga jelas seraya minum jus melonnya sai sementara sai yang minumannya diserobot pun hanya cuek ajah males nanggepinnya yang ada nanti dia yang dikacangin lagi.

"biar kutebak pasti kepala sekolah banci lagi"tebak neji yang tepat sasaran.

"hn"

"sudahlah lo terima ajah toh Cuma sebulan ini"sahut sai pada sasuke.

"gue gak ada pilihan lagi karena si orochi bakal ngelaporin gue sama bokap."sasuke bukannya takut dengan ancaman si orochi hanya saja jika ayahnya sampai dengar kalo dia gak menerima pertukaran pelajar, ia bakal dikirim ke amrik. Gak masalah kalo yang punya ni sekolah bukan bokapnya.

"lagian apa sulitnya ikut pertukaran pelajar, lo-nya ajah yang males"celetuk sai. Dan langsung mingkem tatkala tatapan kematian diarahkan kepadanya. Dan neji hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah absurd sai.

.

.

.

.

"apa kau sudah siap kurama?"Tanya Kakashi yang bersandar di pintu.

"yah seperti yang kau lihat. Ayo kita ke bawah"ajak kurama sambil mendahului kakashi turun ke bawah.

Melihat Kurama yang terihat senang membuat kakashi tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti kurama yang sudah turun ke bawah.

"selamat pagi "ucap kurama kepada orang yang ada di meja makan dan mengecup pipi orangtuanya.

"pagi sayang."balas uzumaki mito yang merupakan ibu dari kurama.

"pagi kyuu"ucap hashirama pada anaknya, panggilan kyuubi adalah panggilan sayangnya.

Kurama yang mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya begitu akan melancarkan protesnya akan tetapi karena ini hari yang indah buatnya jadi ia biarkan kali ini. Sementara hashirama yang melihat sikapnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merasa aneh dengan sikap kurama.

"mana kakashi?"Tanya mito.

"yah saya nyonya."kata kakashi yang muncul dibelakangnya.

"astaga kau mengejutkanku kakashi."ucap mito yang memegang dadanya kaget. Sementara hashirama yang melihat istrinya tercinta kaget pun hanya mendeathglare kakashi.

"ma-maafkan saya nyonya"ucap kakashi yang merashi ngeri dengan hashirama.

"ah tak apa silahkan duduk kita sarapan dulu sebelum ke bandara"kata mito. Mendengar perintah mito, kakashi pun mendudukkan diri disamping kurama.

"nah kurama karena kau memutuskan ingin ke jepang, kau tinggalah di rumah adik kaa-san di jepang. Disana ada seorang gadis yang merupakan anak dari kushina-chan. Kau jagalah dia dan bantulah ia dalam mengelola salah satu perusahan uzumaki yang di pegang kushina namun sekarang dipegang oleh anaknya yang bernama uzumaki naruto. Nanti ibu email alamatnya dan berikanlah ini pada naruto yah sayang"cerocos mito sambil menyodorkan kotak yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna biru. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang uzumaki. jangan pernah berpikir jika uzumaki itu alim.

"baiklah kaa-san"balas kurama dan mengambil bungkusan kado itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselnya. Setelahnya merekapun memulai sarapannya.

**TBC OKEH !**

**Mohon Riview-nya minna !**


End file.
